Gene Vector and Production Core 1. Core Function: This viral vector core function is to provide each of the four projects two major services: (1) Design and construction of transgenes for packaging within viral vectors; (2) Production, purification and testing of those viral vector types. Design and construction of packaging plasmids include: A) Each viral vector has specific design requirements including packaging capacity, serotype and pseudotype recommendations, these will be examined prior to construction of each new packaging plasmid. B) The construction of each packaging plasmid will be confirmed by restriction digests and sequencing, and then appropriately tested for transgene expression. Production, purification and testing include: A) Production of: AAV serotypes 1 -9 Adenovirus type 2 VSVG pseudotyped Lentivirus B) Purification will utilize cesium chloride gradient centrifugation for AAV and Adenovirus and sucrose cushion gradients for Lentivirus production, check post production purification schemes. C) Testing of each virus that will include: i) Titration of the viruses after dialysis prior to delivery to project leaders. ii) Testing of the in vitro transduction efficiency of viruses in HeLa cells for CMV or other strong promoters, or primary neonatal rat cardiomyocytes for restricted (cardiac) promoters. iii) Western blot analysis will be used to establish expression of viral transgenes prior to delivery to project leaders. This core will manufacture and purify AAV serotypes 1-9, Adenovirus type 2 and Lentivirus. Specifically, we will develop and maintain cell lines for large scale (100s of 15-cm plates) production of specific transgenes as dictated by PPG participant needs. We will provide the molecular biological support related to sub-cloning of novel therapeutic genes, inhibitory and micro RNAs, as well as enhancer-promoter configurations for viral development as needed by the Project Leaders. The main functions of Core D are; 1) Production of Adenoand Adeno-associated viruses, 2) Purification of these viruses, and 3) Testing viruses prior to transferring to members of the Scientific Program. An additional function will be the production of VSVG pseudotyped lentivirus, as needed by members of the Scientific Program.